creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Candyland - 3. Teil
"Und der rote Tod hatte sie alle in seiner Gewalt." - Edgar Allan Poe Arthur Drooks kam aus Verhörraum C, wo seit 6 Stunden Dennis Carrol saß. Er sah Lowder und den Leiter der Mordkommission an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts. Er redet kein Wort mit mir, im ganzen Gespräch nicht." Lowder erkannte langsam ein Muster. "Das hier ist wie ein Theaterstück", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen, welche ihn jedoch trotzdem fragend ansahen. Lowder blickte konzentriert zu Boden. "Er hat bis jetzt so gut wie nichts von sich herausgelassen, nur als er Gefahr lief, als Lügner entlassen zu werden und ansonsten nur, wenn etwas passierte. Es ist für ihn wie ein Theaterstück in Akten." Noch immer blickten ihn die anderen Personen im Raum ein wenig verständnislos an. "Denkt doch mal nach. Das erste Mal aktiv wird er an Halloween, das ist der Beginn seines Spielchens und der eröffnende Akt 1. Heute Vormittag lässt er sich freiwillig festnehmen, er kommuniziert dabei mit uns, Ende 1, Beginn Akt 2. Dann versuchen wir aus ihm etwas herauszubekommen, aber bis auf die Adresse seinen Hauses und den Chemikalien sagt er gar nichts..." "...bis das nächste Kind eingeliefert wird und uns klar wird, dass es noch nicht zu Ende ist", schloss der Leiter der Mordkommission. "Das bedeutet, gerade sind wir mitten im dritten Teil seiner Story." Lowder blickte wieder zu Carrol hinein. "Die Frage ist, wie wird der dritte Akt in den vierten übergehen? Und wann?" Harry Smith, sein Sohn Raymond und seine Frau saßen zusammen vor dem Fernseher und sahen einen Familienfilm. Raymond liebte diese Familienabende immer und verbrachte sehr gern Zeit mit seinen Eltern. Auch Harry erging es nicht anders. Sein Sohn und seine Frau Leyla waren für ihn die Erfüllung seines Lebens. Natürlich gab es immer mal wieder Spannungen oder auch mal Streit, doch wenn man Abends zusammensaß und fernsah oder ein Brettspiel spielte, dann wusste man, dass alles in Ordnung war. Diese Momente waren unvergesslich schön. Raymond zog ein Bonbon aus seiner Tasche. "Ray, was ist das?" Leyla blickte ihn erschrocken an, doch der sah nur mit großen, verwunderten Augen zurück. "Das ist ein Lutschbonbon, Mami." "Woher hast du das?" "Scott aus der Schule hat es mir gegeben. Habe ich was falsch gemacht?" Er sah jetzt aus, wie alle Kinder, die glaubten, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Harry ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Nein, mein Junge. Mommy und Daddy machen sich nur etwas Sorgen, weil in letzter Zeit ein paar anderen Kindern schlimme Dinge passiert sind, weil sie Süßigkeiten gegessen haben." "Was ist denn mit ihnen passiert, Daddy?" Jetzt wurden seine Augen noch größer und neugieriger. "Dafür bist du noch zu klein, mein Junge. Aber ich möchte, dass du in Zukunft vorsichtiger bist. Wenn jemand Fremdes dir Süßigkeiten gibt, dann nimmst du sie nicht an, denn diese Person will dir vielleicht auch etwas Schlimmes antun, verstehst du?" "Ja, Daddy." Er blickte jetzt etwas unglücklich auf das Karamell das in seiner Hand lag. "Du sagst also, Scott aus der Schule hat dir das gegeben?" Ray blickte wieder auf. "Ja." "Und dieser Scott, ist das ein guter Kerl? Einer deiner Freunde?" "Ja. Deswegen wollte er es ja mit mir teilen." Harry dachte kurz nach, dann sagte er: "Dann darfst du dieses essen" und auf dem Gesicht von Ray erschienen riesige Freudenstrahlen. Scott hatte ihm heute Mittag ein paar seiner Karamellbonbons gegeben und Ray wollte sie am liebsten gleich aufessen, beschloss stattdessen jedoch, sie sich für heute Abend aufzuheben. Ray wickelte das Papier auf und steckte sich das kleine Bonbon in den Mund und schluckte es herunter. Allerdings schmeckte es überhaupt nicht wie das süße Karamell, es war furchtbar bitter und herb. Das war seltsam. So schmecken doch Bonbons sonst auch nie. Oder überhaupt irgendwas süßes. Naja, die Schokolade, die Opa manchmal aß, die war bitter, aber die mochte Ray auch überhaupt nicht. Er hatte einmal ein Stück davon probiert und es war scheußlich und dieses Bonbon eben war sogar noch schlimmer. Das musste wohl auch so eine bittere Sorte sein. Wie nur konnte Scott so etwas mögen? Er beschloss, keines von den anderen mehr zu essen. "Was ist denn mit deinen anderen Bonbons Ray, möchtest du die nicht essen?" Sein Daddy sah ihn verwundert an. "Nein, Dad." "Aber warum? Ich dachte, du mochtest sie so?" "Das dachte ich auch, aber das ist eine Sorte, die ich nicht kenne. Sie schmeckt furchtbar bitter und widerlich." Offenbar hatte er schon wieder etwas falsches gesagt, denn augenblicklich erschraken Mummy und Daddy und wurden beide komplett weiß. Einen Moment sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und bevor Ray wusste, was geschah, hatten sie ihn sich geschnappt, in eine Jacke gezwängt und ins Auto gebracht und zwei Minuten später rasten sie durch die Straßen. Normalerweise sagte Mum immer, dass Daddy langsamer fahren sollte, wenn er so hastig fuhr, aber heute drängte sie ihn, sogar noch schneller zu fahren. Über all das machte sich Raymond gerade Gedanken, als ihm von einer auf die andere Sekunde schrecklich übel wurde. Er wusste nicht, woher das plötzlich kam, aber es fühlte sich an, als würden seine ganzen Innereien gerade verglühen. "Mum, ich..." Noch bevor er seinen Satz richtig begonnen hatte, erbrach er sich mitten in das Auto. Seine Mutter blickte ihn nur an und in ihren Augen sah man, dass sie mehr Angst hatte, als jemals zuvor. Wieder fuhr sie Daddy an, er solle noch schneller fahren, aber darum machte sich Ray keine Gedanken, er musste sich schon wieder übergeben und noch ein drittes Mal. Und beim dritten Mal war Ray selbst geschockt, da er auch etwas rötliches ausbrach... etwas, das ein wenig aussah wie... "Blut!" Mummy beobachtete ihn entsetzt. "Harry, er bricht Blut!" Daddy fluchte laut und es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie noch schneller fuhren. Zumindest soweit Ray das noch mitbekam, was er nicht mehr richtig tat, denn plötzlich wurde er so müde und alles herum um ihn wurde dunkel... dann wieder etwas heller und dann wieder dunkel... so ging das ein paar Mal. Als es zum letzten Mal heller wurde, hörte er überall Stimmen, sah weiße Lichter und Ärzte, wie er sie schon oft gesehen hatte. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel... und diesmal wurde es nicht mehr hell. Sheriff Lowder betrat Verhörraum E, wo er Carrol hatte hinbringen lassen. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und musste sich jetzt enorm anstrengen, um nicht auszurasten. "Raymond Smith und Scott Tanor, noch zwei Kinder, die gestorben sind." Lowder beobachtete das Gesicht von Carrol genau und konnte sehen, dass er ein wenig zu lächeln begann. "Ja, das dachte ich mir schon, läuft doch alles richtig gut für Sie, nicht wahr? Worauf wollen Sie eigentlich hinaus? Was zur Hölle wollen Sie erreichen und wie lange soll das noch so gehen?" Keine Reaktion. Nur das übliche Schweigen. "Okay, reden Sie endlich verdammt nochmal! Wir haben Ihr Spielchen mit dem Schweigen durchschaut!" Er erklärte ihm seine These mit den Akten des Theaterstücks, wonach sie sich aktuell in Akt 3 befinden. Doch noch immer blickte Carrol starr ins Nichts. Lowder seufzte frustriert und verließ den Raum wieder. Felix Starth, der Leiter der Mordkommission, sah ihn genauso ratlos an. "Er sitzt seit heute Mittag um 12 da drin und da draußen sterben trotzdem weiterhin Kinder. Wie ist das überhaupt möglich?" Lowder dachte angestrengt nach. "Hat er vielleicht Süßigkeiten aus dem Supermarkt vergiftet oder dort hineingeschmuggelt?" "Nein. Bereits geöffnete Waren hätte man aus dem Sortiment entfernt, die werden nicht mehr verkauft. Süßigkeiten, die er selbst hineingebracht hat, ebenso wenig, da sie nicht Bestandteil des Sortiments sind. Hat er sie vielleicht in der Stadt auf Spielplätzen versteckt, damit Kinder sie finden?" "Möglich. Aber die Kinder von heute waren in der Schule, nicht auf Spielplätzen." Lowders Stimme klang trocken und müde. Mit einem lauten Klingeln begann sein Handy zu läuten, Linda rief an. "Hallo?" "Schatz, es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten." Natürlich, was auch sonst. "Unser Auto wurde gestohlen!" Lowder legte das Handy kurz beiseite und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. Das hatte ja gerade noch gefehlt. "Was ist mit Emily?", wollte er wissen. "Meine Schwester holt sie ab." "Okay." Er legte auf und warf das Telefon achtlos beiseite. Starth blickte ihn von der Seite fragend an. "Schlechte Neuigkeiten?" Lowder sah ihn gereizt an. "Was glauben Sie wohl? An so einem Tag passiert nichts gutes. Wo waren wir eben?" Starth blickte wieder zu Carrol hinein. "Wie schafft der böse Buhmann es, weiter zu morden, obwohl er sitzt?" Für ein paar Augenblicke sagte keiner von beiden etwas, man hätte denken können, Dampf quoll aus ihren Ohren, so angestrengt dachten sie nach, doch es schien keine Lösung zu geben. Doch dann hatte Lowder eine Idee. "Was ist, wenn er einen Komplizen da draußen hat?" Dazu sagte Starth erstmal nichts und dachte nach, dann wandte er sich Lowder zu. "Wer und warum? Das hier ist sein persönlicher Rachefeldzug, eine Art One-Man-Show, wenn Sie es so nennen wollen. Ich sehe nicht, warum irgendjemand ihm dabei helfen sollte." "Ich auch nicht, aber mir fällt nichts besseres ein." Ohne zu wissen, was er noch sagen sollte, kehrte er wieder auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Carrol zurück. Er dachte krampfhaft darüber nach, was er noch sagen oder tun könnte, aber nichts fiel ihm mehr ein und er wusste, dass Carrol bemerkte, wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel, noch etwas zu tun. "Reden Sie, Carrol. Beenden Sie es jetzt. Denn irgendwann wird es eh zu Ende sein und je mehr Menschen sterben, desto schlimmer wird es am Ende für Sie. Wenn Sie es jetzt beenden, ist es vielleicht noch nicht so schlimm." Das war eine pure Lüge, ob Carrol es jetzt sofort beendete oder noch 500 weitere Menschen starben, er würde definitv den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbringen, doch Lowder hoffte, dass er das nicht wusste. Das war allerdings eine Annahme die voraussetzte, dass Carrol wirklich völlig bescheuert war und das war er leider absolut nicht. Die stahlblauen Augen starrten ihn unentwegt an. Lowder konnte machen, was er wollte, er kam hier nicht weiter. Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und ging wieder aus dem Raum. "Wir geben eine Großwarnung an die ganze Stadt raus. Niemand soll mehr Süßigkeiten essen, kaufen oder von irgendjemandem annehmen, bis diese Sache vorbei ist." Starth erschrak sichtlich und eilte ihm hinterher. "Lowder, das können wir nicht tun, das wird eine Massenpanik auslösen!" Lowder drehte sich zu ihm um. "Suchen Sie sich aus, was Sie lieber wollen, Starth. Eine Massenpanik oder ein Massensterben." Dem hatte Starth allerdings nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. "Na also. Ich will, dass das in 10 Minuten überall zu sehen und zu hören ist. Wenn wir seinen Plan auf diese Art und Weise zum Scheitern bringen müssen, wird das eben passieren." Kurze Zeit später wurde dieser Plan auch tatsächlich umgesetzt und es wurde offiziell davor gewarnt, auch nur irgendwas Süßes zu verzehren oder Dinge von Menschen anzunehmen, die man nicht kannte. Nein, darüber war Lowder auch nicht glücklich, aber er sah tatsächlich keinerlei anderer Möglichkeiten mehr. Ein paar Polizisten erwägten sogar, alle Süßigkeiten in Supermärkten vorerst komplett aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. "Wenn es weitere Opfer gibt, wird dies der nächste Schritt sein und verstärkte Kontrollen von Häusern, Autos und Personen." Während der nächsten Stunde war Lowder fast durchgehend damit beschäftigt, mit allen möglichen Menschen zu telefonieren, inzwischen war es 7 Uhr Abends. Schließlich war die Warnung endgültig abgeschlossen. "Niemand wird jetzt noch zu irgend etwas Süßem greifen, bis es zu Ende ist. Die Menschen sind überall vor Ihnen und Ihrem Scheiß gewarnt. Was wollen Sie dem jetzt noch entgegensetzen?" Zumindest jetzt müsste doch mal irgend eine Reaktion kommen, doch noch immer wartete Lowder vergeblich. "Meinetwegen, schweigen Sie ruhig weiter. Aber wir übernehmen jetzt." Gerade wollte Lowder aufstehen, als ein Polizist panisch in den Raum gestürmt kam. "Sheriff! Sheriff! Es gibt schlimme, ganz schlimme Neuigkeiten." Lowder sah den Polizisten bestürzt an. "Schon wieder ein totes Kind?" "Nein, Sir!" Er schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. "Es ist viel schlimmer!" Der Polizist sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen zu heulen und hob etwas hoch. Es war eine Halloweentüte, die mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt war. Auf der Tüte stand geschrieben: "Happy Halloween, Sheriff Lowder..." Er nahm dem Polizisten die Tasche aus der Hand. Oben auf all den Süßwaren lag ein Abzug von einem Bild, das offenbar mit einer Sofortbildkamera geschossen worden war. Er nahm es und sah es sich an. Und war wie betäubt. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah, wünschte sich, dies sei nur ein schrecklicher Traum, aus dem er aufwachen würde. Er wusste nicht wie, aber Dennis Carrol war ihnen allen immer einen Schritt voraus. Auf dem Bild war der Keller eines Hauses zu sehen, darin wurde ein kleiner Junge gefangen gehalten, den er nicht kannte. Allerdings war da noch ein zweites Kind. Eines, dass er dafür umso besser kannte. Das zweite gefangene Kind auf dem Bild war seine Tochter Emily. Wie in Zeitlupe wandte er seinen Kopf zu Carrol, der jetzt wieder eines seiner bestialischen Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. "Ende von Akt 3, Beginn von Akt 4." Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mehrteiler